Infusion administrating catheter devices are conventionally formed of two main portions--see FIG. 1--namely the head portion generally indicated at 10, and an elongated, flexible syringe needle sheath portion indicated at 12. The head portion comprises a double wing-like base 14, an inlet socket portion 16 for the plasma or other medical substance which is to be administered to the patient, and the venting branch 18 having an openable cover 20 which is connected to the branch 18 by a wire 22.
These constructional features of the administering catheter are standard and need not be further described.
It is a common practice in hospitals to attach the administering catheter 10 to the patient's arm or other limb portion, after insertion of a syringe (metal) needle into the vein (not shown), by a common medical adhesive tape. This primitive method of attaching the catheter has been used now for decades in spite of various disadvantages thereof, particularly the fact that every time that the catheter has to be removed, the adhesive tape must be ripped off, causing considerable pain to the patient.
It is thus the prime object of the invention to overcome the deficiencies of the conventional, non-sophisticated method.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an infusion catheter holder which is adapted to be easily attached and removed, as the case may be, without causing any inconvenience to the patient.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a holder which is in form of a flexible band essentially adapted to be secured and removed by using releasable attaching means, such as VELCRO, zipper-like fasteners, mushroom fasteners, and the like.